Jealousy - Phan
by didusaymiku
Summary: I was prompted to write a fic in which Dan is jealous. Written in the first person from Phil's perspective. Contains possessive/jealous characters. [Disclaimer: I do not own/know Dan or Phil. No place mentioned has any purposeful correlation with any real places. No events in this fic have actually taken place. Phan is not real.]


I sighed softly, seating myself in a red, velvety chair inside of the ornate restaurant I was in. Dan made us go out for dinner tonight, much to my distaste. Even though I hated going out when it wasn't absolutely necessary, he really did want to have a proper, fancy dinner together...  
Dan distracted me from the other people around us as soon as he opened his mouth. "I just finished ordering, so our dinner should be here soon, love," I blushed instantly. I hate it when he makes me do that.

"Alright then," I replied quickly, feeling too nervous to talk properly. It most definitely shown; I could tell by the look on Dan's face. "S-Sorry... " I mumbled, staring down at my lap. "You... You k-know how I am about going out w-with you..." He laughed and reached across the table to hold my hands.  
"What, are you embarrassed of me? And if you are, you really shouldn't be. I'm your boyfriend, love," he whispered, kissing the back of my hand and making me blush even more than I already was. "You shouldn't be so worried about going out. We're just having some dinner, okay?" Dan smiled, "You're too cute sometimes."

My heart fluttered rapidly and my cheeks flushed a shade of pink. "G-Gosh... I-It's n-not that I'm embarrassed, dear, but..." I stopped myself mid-sentence, watching Dan's gaze leave mine and flash to something behind me. I bit my lip as he released my hands and sighed. "W-What's wrong...?" I asked cautiously, afraid I had done something wrong.

"Nothing, Phil," His voice was still slightly hushed, but his eyes were fixed on something that I couldn't see.

"What're you looking at?" I inquired, lowering my voice. "Is there someone or something behind me? Or is there something on my shoulder?"

Dan bit his lip, his face going cold. His eyes went from soft, caramel bulbs to angry, clouded, dark stones."Th-There's just... There's this girl behind you. She's staring at you. Like, really properly staring at you."

I giggled, moving my head in front of his face. He broke his gaze quickly and leaned back into the chair. "Wait, what? She may have recognized us or something, don't get so paranoid."

"It wasn't a stare like that. She was eyeing you like some kind of rabid animal," he mumbled, placing his chin on his hands. "She was checking you out, Phil. Ugh,"  
I laughed again, loosening up. "What difference does that even make? I'm dating you, Dan. She can eye me all she wants, it's not going to do much." I slowly reached out and pulled his hands out from under his chin, holding them and gently kissing them, as he did to me moments before. "Anyways, maybe I should just go talk to her. I guarantee she's just a fan."

He held my hands a bit tighter, blushing and looking up at me. "No. Don't." he said sternly, increasing his grasp on my hands.  
"Whoa, calm down! I'll just go talk to her real quick, then I'll be right back, I promise!" I smiled, tugging my hands back and walking away from our table. I slowly approached the girl who had been "eyeing me" and noticed that she smiled as I got closer. She was a fan, which I was sure of as soon as she shouted out my YouTube username.  
She looked like she was in her early twenties, or maybe even my age. I smiled and greeted her, chattering cheerily and answering a few questions she had.  
"Gosh, how're you? Could you sign my napkin?" she asked, jumping up out of her chair. "Oh, my name's Natalie, by the way," I laughed happily and signed everything she had asked me to. Gosh, fans are really nice.  
"Anyways, thanks so much, really. Sorry if it looked like I was staring earlier, too. I was just kinda surprised and such... Nice meeting you."  
"Nice meeting you, too, Natalie." I reached down and hugged her softly as she took a picture of the two of us.

"You're so sweet, Phil! But really, thanks!"  
I waved bye to her and walked back to our table, the food we had ordered sitting in front of me. "I was right, she was just a fan. No reason to worry, Daniel," I giggled, studying his expression. He seemed more upset than he did before. "What's wrong, love?"

"She hugged you. She hugged you. She properly hugged you and touched you." he grumbled, sighing and looking down. "I hate that. I hate that other people get to hug you and drool all over you and fucking stare at you. I hate it, I don't want other people to do that. I scares me, Phil. What if you hugged her and decided that you liked her more than me? What if you started hanging out with her, even? It makes me nervous... I don't mean to sound possessive or jealous, but..."  
My heart fluttered exactly like it did before. Without thinking, I leaned in and kissed Dan. Nothing too major, just a soft, four or five second peck. "You're too cute, love. Really, too cute." I watched a blush creep across his tanned face. "Look at me, not your knees," I chuckled, lifting his chin up gently and kissing him a bit longer. He fixed his gaze upon me as I pulled back. His stony, stoic eyes softly molded back into their usual calm, clear pools of caramel. "I love you, Dan. And no one can change that. Especially not some random girl that I only ever spoke with to be polite."

He smiled. Dan's smile is perfect. I love the way his dark, pink lips curl up at the ends of his mouth. I love the way his dimples curve when he smiles, too. Dan's adorable. "O-Okay, I feel a bit better now," he whispered, kissing my cheek and sitting back down.


End file.
